Riverdells
The Riverdells is the land in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders ''where most of the human folk of Avalon live. It is a nice hilly region known for its gentle running streams and wonderful castles, excellent for farming and growing orchards. Its sprawling countryside is full of rivers, lakes, and waterways. Locations include the great '''Lake Avalon', as well as Crystal Lagoon '''and the towns of '''Armanoth, Narden, and Amboise. The towns of Paradise and Fort Avon (along with the Avon Bay) are located at the border with the Misty Moors, while the Mermaid Beach is shared with the coast of the Jungle. The other locations are listed and described below. Castle White Rock Castle White Rock (or Castle Whiterock) is a castle built at the river leading from Lake Avalon to Mermaid Beach. A big craft fair is held at the castle every year, when people come from all over Avalon to sell or perform their crafts. Shopping Malls is located around 3 miles away. It is featured in the episode "Song of the Rainbow". The script describes the festival: "There are gaily colored tents with pennants snapping in the breeze, pens of fleecy sheep and other cute animals with pink and blue bows around their necks, food booths with appetizing steam rising from the tables. Happy townspeople carrying balloons or food wander through the grounds." After Lady Kale attacks and causes a wild magic outbreak, the Jewel Riders save the fair attendees but a wild magic storm wrecks the place: "The fair grounds are a mess. Banners drip water in a desultory way, there are puddles everywhere." It then is magically restored to its previous state at the end of the episode. The castle's fair grounds are is also briefly revisited in "Mystery Island". Castle Whiterock 1.png Castle Whiterock 2.png Castle Whiterock 3.png Elf Woods The Elf Woods is an old forest of great trees where some of the greatest craftspeople in the lands live. It is featured in "Trouble in Elf Town" along with the nearby Glimmer Glenn, an elfin village described in the script as "a quiet 'western town', with a Main Street and shops on either side." Heartland Heartland is a small farming village near the Southern Shires. It is where the Heartland Animal Farm is run by Tamara's parents, Doc and Charity. Heartland is where magical animals (some common and some more exotic, including giraffe, elephant, gazelles, griffin, sheep, lion, tigers, and bears) are raised before they bond with a future Jewel Rider, but some animals just come to visit and play. It is featured in the episode "Home Sweet Heart Stone". The script describes the area as "Kansas-styled farmlands." Heartland 1.png Heartland 3.png The Heartland Animal Farm inspired the Stonehill Animal Hospital in Avalon: Web of Magic. Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls is a very magical place within the Riverdells, near the Elf Woods. It is a magnificent valley where Merlin found the land's Rainbow Jewel. Behind the falls lies a secret cave - a place where the wild magic is so intense, a Crown Jewel was formed. The Rainbow Jewel returned there when Merlin's bond was broken. It is featured in the episode "Song of the Rainbow". When the Jewel Riders arrive there, the entire basin of the falls has been transformed into crystalline structures at the results of wild magic; areas where the falls hit transform and sparkle. Rainbow Falls 2.png Rainbow Falls 3.png Rainbow Falls 4.png Rainbow Falls 5.png Rainbow Falls 7.png Rainbow Falls 8.png Category:Lands of Avalon